You
by Putpit
Summary: Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakan Sai pada Naruto. Namun, hadir Sakura-sang kekasih-yang merubah moodnya. Flash fanfiction.


**You**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**You by Putpit**

**25 Mei 2013**

**Genre : Friendship/Poetry/Romance**

**Warning! OOC, Antonym Characteristic!**

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dan berkulit pucat tengah duduk merenung di bangku kayu panjang di taman Universitas Konoha. Ia duduk diam, namun pandangannya menyorotkan kemarahan mendalam.

Namanya Shimura Sai, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Sastra semester empat. Rupanya, lelaki itu benar-benar pada tingkat suasana hati terburuk karena terlihat dari caranya mendelik tajam pada siapapun yang lewat sambil mencoba curi-curi perhatian.

Sinar mentari yang terik seakan semakin memanasi hatinya. Ia tanpa sadar meremas kedua tangannya geram. Giginya bergemeletuk tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek menghampirinya lalu duduk di bangku kayu panjang di sebelah kanan bangku yang di duduki Sai.

Sang gadis melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sai. Duduk diam. Tidak mencoba berbicara, bergerak, atau bergumam. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan punggungnya begitu tegap.

Sai menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. "Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Sai frustasi.

Meskipun gadis berwajah cantik itu mendengar ucapan Sai, ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya. "Bagaimana jika kita bertukar puisi?" usulnya pelan.

Sai menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. "Sakura, aku meminta pendapatmu tentang apa yang harus kulakukan pada Naruto. Bukan malah melakukan hal tidak jelas dan membuang-buang waktu seperti saling tukar puisi," ujar Sai kesal.

"Bukankah pendapat itu sifatnya bebas?" sahut gadis bernama Sakura datar.

"Aku benar-benar muak dengan lelaki durian itu," keluh Sai seraya meremas rambutnya kuat.

"Tidak selamanya segala sesuatu itu berjalan sesuai rencana. Cobalah cerita padaku," ucap Sakura.

Sai melirik Sakura yang tetap duduk tegap dan menampilkan tampang tanpa ekspresi. "Apa dia tidak prihatin padaku?" tanya Sai dalam hati.

"Aku turut kecewa atas hal yang terjadi kemarin. Makanya, aku berada disini sekarang," kata Sakura seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

Sai menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian meraih ransel yang tergeletak di sisi kirinya. Ia membuka resleting tas dan mengambil beberapa benda dari dalamnya.

Sebuah buku catatan mini, pulpen, dan selotip telah dipangku Sai. Ia pun menulis pada lembar buku catatan, merobeknya, lalu menempelkannya pada pegangan bangku kayu. Ah, ternyata lelaki pucat itu menuruti juga ucapan si gadis cantik.

Walaupun Sakura duduk dengan pandangan ke depan, ia diam-diam melirik pergerakan Sai dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Senyuman yang terlalu kecil untuk dilihat.

Setelah Sai kembali pada posisinya, Sakura membaca kertas yang tertempel.

_**Katakan padaku**_

_**Apa arti teman itu**_

_**Apakah itu sekedar untaian alfabet**_

_**Atau sekedar sebuah kata yang mudah terucap**_

_**Bila kulukiskan dalam kanvas hidupku**_

_**Maka arti teman adalah perpaduan dari dua opsi di atas**_

_**Membentuk satu garis datar yang tak berarti**_

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia merogoh tas yang tersampir di sisi kiri tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan pulpen serta buku tulis.

Sakura mematuk-matukan pulpen ke dagunya, berpikir. Ia memang sulit merangkai kata karena ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen Bisnis yang lebih tertarik pada angka dan dunia hitung menghitung.

Butuh lima menit hingga Sakura teringat akan perkataan Sai beberapa hari lalu. _"Menulis itu melampiaskan imajinasi. Menulislah sesuai dengan bayangan pikiranmu."_

"Bayangan?" batin Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya membayangkan satu kejadian di masa lalu. Dimana merasa menjadi sebuah patung yang diacuhkan.

**~Y O U~**

"Kiba, kau bagian keamanan. Neji, bagian perlengkapan. Shikamaru, di humas. Naruto, konsumsi. Lee-" Sai membagi tugas kepanitian pada satu persatu temannya hingga mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura yang telah berdiri di pinggiran pintu masuk selama lima belas menit.

"Selesai. Apa ada yang keberatan terhadap pembagian kepanitian ini?" tanya Sai, mengakhiri ucapannya yang panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Aku!" serunya.

"Apa yang kau beratkan dan kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi koordinator bagian konsumsi. Letakkan aku di bagian keuangan, Sai," mohon Naruto. "Keahlianku kan di uang," lanjut Naruto.

Sai mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Kau tukar posisi dengan Lee," kata Sai

Naruto meninju udara dengan kuat. "Terima kasih, Sai!" serunya.

"Sai, sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang," sela Shikamaru seraya mengerling pada Sakura.

Sai memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Karena asyik berdiskusi, ia jadi lupa akan keberadaan Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Sai pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura.

Sai berbalik lagi dan menghadap teman-temanya. "Aku pulang duluan. _Bye_," pamitnya sembari menyalami seluruh teman-temannya.

Sai berjalan menuju Sakura lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo!" ajaknya, menggandeng tangan sang gadis pergi.

"Kau sangat kompak dengan teman-temanmu untuk acara lomba puisi ini," komentar Sakura.

Sai tersenyum. "Begitulah," tanggapnya ringan.

"Oh, ya. Kalian juga nampak sangat akrab."

Sai semakin mempererat genggamannya. "Mereka sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri, Sakura."

**~Y O U~**

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggerakan tangannya dengan lincah. Tangannya seolah bergerak bagai mesin yang otomatis mencetak kata-kata puitis pada selembar kertas.

Usai menulis, Sakura melepaskan sejenak selotip yang menempelkan puisi milik Sai kemudian direkatkan lagi berdampingan dengan puisi miliknya.

Sai pun segera membaca balasan Sakura. Dan sebuah senyum jelek hadir di bibirnya.

_**Kukakatan apa arti teman**_

_**Teman adalah mereka yang dekat denganmu**_

_**Memberikan sinyal-sinyal kekerabatan selain keluarga**_

_**Sebuah kehangatan dan kepedulian berbaur menjadi ikatan tak kasat mata**_

_**Bila ada saat teman itu pergi**_

_**Meninggalkan satu jejak kenangan serta keretakan**_

_**Maka akan kukatakan apa arti teman sesungguhnya**_

_**Teman adalah saudara**_

_**Saudara yang ikatannya tak akan pernah putus**_

"Omong kosong," umpat Sai. Terlintaslah sebuah kenangan di pikirannya.

**~Y O U~**

"Semua dana dari para sponsor sudah di dapatkan. Sekarang, aku minta laporan pertanggung jawabannya. Dimana Naruto?" kata Sai sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-temannya.

"Dia keluar kota sejak kemarin," sahut Kiba yang merupakan tetangga Naruto.

Sai mengerutkan kening. "Hah? Bisa-bisanya dia keluar kota, padahal acara akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Mau dicincang ya anak itu," ucapnya marah.

"Tenanglah, Sai. Mungkin Naruto ada urusan penting," kata Neji menengahi.

Sai memutar kedua bola matanya. Berusaha bersikap sesuai perkataan Neji.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Naruto tetap tidak ada kabar. Sai maupun anak-anak lain bolak-balik mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tapi selalu gagal. Naruto menghilang bagai ditelan Bumi.

Saat H-3 lomba puisi, Sai benar-benar habis kesabaran. Ia pun menemui Rektor untuk mencari informasi keberadaan Naruto.

Seperti mendapat pukulan keras kala Sai mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah berhenti kuliah dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Apa ini namanya teman? Hah!" batin Sai amat marah.

**~Y O U~**

Sai menulis cepat pada robekan kertas lalu menempelkannya di atas puisi lama menggunakan selotip baru.

Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuh untuk membaca .

_**Bila angan merusak kenyataan**_

_**Apa kau tetap diam menikmati kesakitan**_

_**Mudah untukmu mengungkapkan arti teman dalam kalimat-kalimat itu**_

_**Membuatnya runtut seakan itu benar**_

_**Namun, kau melupakan satu hal**_

_**Kerumpangan hati yang telah ternodai oleh pengkhianatan**_

_**Dan aku pun bertanya kembali**_

_**Dapatkah kau membenahi bagian rumpang itu?**_

Sakura menghela nafas lemah. "Kamu pasti sangat kecewa, Sai. Tapi, kekecewaan yang berlarut-larut itu tidak baik," batin Sakura sedih.

Kali ini, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk merespon. Lima menit kemudian, kertas putih berisi puisi balasan untuk Sai tersemat di pegangan bangku kayu.

Sai sedikit kaget karena Sakura lebih cepat membalas. Ia melongok ke kanan untuk membaca.

_**Langkah hidup itu berliku**_

_**Goresan kuas Tuhan dalam kanvas hidupmu juga berwarna-warni**_

_**Jika kau hanya terpaku pada satu kelokan tajam atau tinta hitam**_

_**Maka, yang kau temui hanyalah kepahitan berkepanjangan**_

_**Masa lalu merupakan pembelajaran**_

_**Masa sekarang merupakan pembenahan**_

_**Sedangkan masa depan merupakan penantian**_

_**Teman yang berkhianat memang suatu kesakitan**_

_**Tapi, ingatlah bahwa kau memiliki lebih dari satu teman**_

_**Dengan segala kasih sayang serta kepeduliannya**_

Tiba-tiba segerombolan orang berjalan mendekati Sai. Ketika mereka telah berdiri di hadapan Sai, seorang lelaki berambut mirip nanas mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat Sai ternganga lebar.

"Lomba Cipta Puisi Se-Konoha tetap dilaksanakan."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, Shikamaru? Bukankah seluruh dana keuangan telah dicuri oleh Naruto?" tanya Sai tidak percaya.

Lelaki bernama Shikamaru melirik Sakura menggunakan ekor matanya. "Em, ceritanya kemarin ada seorang cewek cantik yang memohon pada kami agar membantunya menggalang dana ke seluruh penjuru Universitas Konoha. Katanya sih, karena dia tidak ingin membuat orang tersayang larut dalam kekecewaan," kata Shikamaru dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

Sai spontan menoleh ke kanan. "Hah? Benarkah itu, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Cewek yang disinggung hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan duduk kaku. "Lomba ini kan diadakan untuk membangkitkan minat orang-orang dalam satra, khususnya puisi. Em, lagipula kamu juga menaruh harapan besar pada _event _ini. Jadi, aku tidak ingin lomba ini dibatalkan begitu saja," kata Sakura keki.

"Apa waktunya cukup untuk melakukan persiapan ulang?" tanya Sai pada teman-temannya.

"Jika kita bahu membahu, maka tak ada yang tak mungkin" jawab Neji.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sai. Ia berkata, "Meski Naruto pergi, masih ada kami disini."

"Nanti sore, kita buat sedikit perombakan untuk acara ini," ucap Kiba.

Sai mengangguk optimis. "Terima kasih semuanya."

"Baiklah, kita pergi dulu. Dah," pamit Shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauh bersama gerombolannya.

Sai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu bergeming di tempat. Sai akhirnya bergegas menulis puisi untuk Sakura.

_**Wahai, gadis berambut merah muda**_

_**Berwajah elok bak bunga Sakura**_

_**Aku lontarkan satu pertanyaan terakhir**_

_**Bagaimana tentang arti dirimu bagiku?**_

Saat Sakura selesai membaca, wajahnya berubah merah. Ia pun teringat akan memori dua tahun yang lalu.

**~Y O U~**

"Hai, jelek," sapa Sai ke Sakura.

Sakura menampilkan ekspresi datar meskipun hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Halo, Selamat Hari Kebalikan ya!" seru Shikamaru mendadak muncul di tengah-tengah perkumpulan Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa (BEM) di taman Universitas.

"Siapa sih yang buat acara aneh ini?" sela Kiba.

"Rektor. Hitung-hitung, untuk memperingati April Mop. Ini tahun pertama diadakan. Bersemangatlah!" ujar Shikamaru.

Kiba mengibaskan tangan kanannya malas. "Terserahlah."

Tiba-tiba Sai berucap, "Aku minta diacuhkan." Anak-anak BEM langsung beralih padanya.

"Jangan di dengarkan!" kata Sai lagi.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat anak-anak semakin perhatian. Sebab apa yang diucapkan Sai ialah kebalikannya.

"Sakura jelek," ucap Sai.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan, ke arah Sai. Perasaan deg-degan menghampirinya. "Tunggu. Jika ini hari kebalikan, apakah jelek berarti cantik?" batin Sakura bingung sendiri.

"Aku sangat benci kau, Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi rival terhebatku?"

Sakura melongo. Bukan hanya bingung, namun juga syok.

"Jangan jawab! Jangan jawab! Jangan jawab!" seru anak-anak BEM antusias.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura spontan.

Dan tepat hari itu, Haruno Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih Shimura Sai. Haduh, sungguh pengungkapan perasaan yang aneh!

**~Y O U~**

Sai berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa tidak kau jawab?" tanya Sai ketika telah berdiri di depan sang gadis musim semi.

Sakura tersentak, ia pun menunduk dalam. "Belum terpikir kata-katanya," ucapnya bohong.

Pipi putih nan mulus Sakura seketika memerah seketika kala Sai berlutut di hadapannya.. "Terima kasih telah berada di sampingku di saat sulit seperti ini," kata Sai sambil menampilkan senyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Tidak perlu berteri-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai kembali berkata, "Kamu memang kekasih terbaik, Sakura. Terima kasih."

Gadis yang baru saja dipuji itu spontan menunduk lebih dalam. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menanggapi perkataan Sai.

"Kalau aku bilang, kamu adalah segalanya bagiku. Apa tanggapanmu?" tanya Sai.

"Ucapanmu fana," jawab Sakura pendek.

Sai mengangguk setuju kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. "Cinta memang fana jika diucapkan, tapi nyata bila dirasakan."

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Memberikan kesan acuh, padahal ia sungguh tersipu.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujar Sai sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Menunjukan setangkai mawar merah yang indah.

Mata Sakura sontak terbelalak. "Untukku? Dapat darimana?" tanyanya, menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Iya, untukmu. Aku petik dari situ," jawab Sai seraya sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang di sisi kiri dan mendapati bunga berduri itu tumbuh subur di belakang bangku yang diduduki Sai tadi.

Sakura mendengus kecil lalu menerima bunga pemberian Sai. "Dasar pencuri!" ejeknya.

"Ya. Spesialis pencuri hatimu," kata Sai.

"Aku kebal terhadap kata-kata rayuan," balas Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura membuang muka, berkamuflase untuk perasaan campur aduk dalam dirinya. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak tahan pada rayuan sang pujaan hati. Tapi, gengsi perempuan merajai dirinya.

"Tentu saja," kata Sakura.

"Lihatlah kesini," pinta Sai.

Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Sai dan sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di dahinya. Hal itu sukses membuat rona merah di pipi sang gadis musim semi sama seperti kuncup mawar di pegangannya.

Hidup memang indah dan harus disyukuri.

* * *

**Celoteh Author**

**Halo, aku publish fanfic baru padahal SWAT juga Class Special D belum tamat (._.v). Puisi dalam fanfic ini sudah aku buat lama banget, jadi nggak tahan pengen aku ketik.  
Untuk sementara, aku akan vakum dari dunia author FFN dalam dua minggu atau satu bulan. Entahlah (._.)?  
Maaf ya untuk yang nunggu dua fanficku.**

**Bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk fanfic ini? Hm, aku memang sengaja membuat karakter-karakter dalam cerita itu berbeda.  
Sai gampang menunjukkan ekspresinya, Naruto itu antagonis, Haruno Sakura jadi dingin, dll. Hehehe (._.v)**

**Jika berkenan, tinggalkan review ya. Terima kasih.**

**Regard~  
PutPit**


End file.
